


TO: Nick Wilde <foxcraft@zmail.gov>

by Kennaye



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FROM: Judy Hopps</p>
            </blockquote>





	TO: Nick Wilde <foxcraft@zmail.gov>

**Author's Note:**

> mom I promise I'm not a furry I just liked this movie please don't disown me I need college money

TO: Nick Wilde <foxcraft@zmail.gov>

FROM: Judy Hopps <jhopps@zmail.gov>

SUBJECT: Hey there!

Dear Nick,

Hey there buddy! I know it's only been a week since you went off to the academy, but I wanted to make sure you were settling in okay! You know what they say - the first month is always the hardest! But you're great at adapting, and have a lot more experience than anyone else, so I know you'll do great!!

Make sure to write back soon,

Judy Hopps :)

* * *

TO: Nick Wilde <foxcraft@zmail.gov>

FROM: Judy Hopps <jhopps@zmail.gov>

SUBJECT: RE: Hey there!

Dear Carrots,

Oh, wow, where do I begin? Move in day - easy. Easy stuff, got all my stuff put away in my dorm. Roommate, real big lookin' guy. Rhino, pretty stereotypical. Nearly stepped on me trying to leave when I was moving in. Told me to "Watch my step", like, what? Had orientation, got the layout of the room and everything. It was decent. Like, I thought it was gonna be tough but it was a pretty easy first day - I thought anyway.

Then the next day rolls around. Big tiger in what looks like a drill sergeant getup bursts in my room with a bugle, blaring it all over, get's us up at 5 a.m. for a two mile run. Now don't get me wrong, I was running leagues ahead of Rhinomate, but I still didn't like it. It's all been like that, lot's of work and exercise. Get a few hours at the end of the day to unwind, but we all have to have lights out by 10. It ain't fun.

Did you know they have a drug test here? Don't get me wrong, I haven't done nip in a minute - but that's expecting a little much! I'm only a fox, I can't help that I like to let lose once in awhile.

Save me,

Nick

* * *

TO: Nick Wilde <foxcraft@zmail.gov>

FROM: Judy Hopps <jhopps@zmail.gov>

SUBJECT: RE: RE: Hey there!

Dear Nick,

Don't say that!!! Nip is illegal in Zootopia, and most of the other states around it. You can't admit doing an illegal substance on zmail!!! Regardless, I know the physical work is hard - trust me, I know. But I also know that you will be a lean, mean, crime fighting machine by the end of it. Trust me, I believe in you! You should believe in you too! :))

With love,

Judy Hopps

* * *

TO: Judy Hopps <jhopps@zmail.gov>

FROM: Nick Wilde <foxcraft@zmail.gov>

SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: Hey there!

Dear dumb bunny

i would try harder to use correct grammar, but the other day i tripped and the moose i was running with stepped on the finger i use to hit the shift key. i type too fast to care to use another finger for it, so that's officially your problem now. speaking of pain, my entire body is aching from the pain of all the extra exercises they're having us do. 250 crunches a day??? ON TOP OF 80 PUSHUPS!! that's just too much.

not only that, but we're still taking our morning jogs. not gonna lie, it was easier the first week. week two jogs feel longer, they might be longer, and now they expect me to always come first because i have been. i'm not a good athlete i'm just 30 pounds instead of 340. also everybody did nip where i grew up, especially the prey. don't act like you've never seen it.

hearts and shit,

Nick

* * *

TO: Nick Wilde <foxcraft@zmail.gov>

FROM: Judy Hopps <jhopps@zmail.gov>

SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey there!

Oh Nick! I do hope your paw heals up quick. You're going to need it. Week three is when they pepper spray you and then make you run the obstacle course! I did the pushups and crunches easily enough, but I am pretty tiny! Ha-ha! You'll make it through this, just keep doing your best and anything will be possible.

Also, never EVER accuse me of doing nip! >:( I was not that kind of kid!! We didn't have that in or around any of my family, and I know none of my friends ever did any of it. I surrounded myself with good company, and I know I can make you a part of that Nick!!

Chin up,

Judy

* * *

ZMAIL MESSAGER

foxcraft: what

jhopps: What what?

foxcraft: what pepper spray

jhopps: Well they spray all recruits with pepper spray! It's part of your training.

foxcraft: no

jhopps: No?

foxcraft: that's not happening

_foxcraft logged off_

* * *

TO: Judy Hopps <jhopps@zmail.gov>

FROM: Nick Wilde <foxcraft@zmail.gov>

SUBJECT: it happened

it happened. my face hurts and the screen is blurry. the obstacle curse was eazy to be honest, but i wasn't espectin my ears to keep ringin kiek they do. it'k really annoyijnb. everything feels heavi nd i guess where doin htis tomrrow 2

call the police i need police that aren't dicks

ow,

ncik

* * *

 

TO: Nick Wilde <foxcraft@zmail.gov>

FROM: Judy Hopps <jhopps@zmail.gov>

SUBJECT: RE: it happened

Dear Nick,

Oh no!! :( I'm sorry Nick!! I hope you get feeling back up to speed in the next few weeks! The dizziness and ringing should wear off completely within a few hours. Be lucky it isn't fox spray, that sticks to your fur and can even make it fall out if you don't wash it out or get too much of it at once.

On the bright side, you will be done with the spray portions of your training this week! You'll be almost out of the worst of it! Keep at it!! If I made it, I know you can! Plus, eventually they'll tase you and that's waaaayyyyyy worse! But I am confident you can survive anything, you're just a few months away from being my partner. :)

Write again soon,

Judy Hopps

* * *

TO: Judy Hopps <jhopps@zmail.gov>

FROM: Nick Wilde <foxcraft@zmail.gov>

SUBJECT: RE: RE: it happened

yeah,

this is the hardest i've ever had to work to talk to a girl so you'd better appreciate me

my paw feels better now at least but I still can't feel parts of my face

i just haven't corrected my grammar because i'm lazy

with hearts and shit,

nick

 


End file.
